


The Sea's Embrace

by niqaeli



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-24
Updated: 2003-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niqaeli/pseuds/niqaeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short snippet about Anamaria and the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sea's Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> This is old, old fic, okay? I'm archiving it here only for posterity. /o\

The men talk of the sea, and how she is a tempestous woman, like a queen, their ruler, and the only female they'll ever love. They talk of their ships, and how they too are women, lovers, whispering in their ears.

They aren't wrong.

But the men of the sea know only a shadow of her nature.

It is the women of the sea who discern her whispers clearly, for women have always had understanding of one another that no man can ever share.

Anamaria has been a woman of the sea all her life. She has loved no other, only slept with them.

Their soft bodies and weak spirits pale in comparison to the Pearl, who is defiant, strong, and purely female. She listens to the ship's secrets as only a woman might and knows her ship more thoroughly than any, save perhaps her captain.

Her captain knows, of course, and shares his lover willing.. He is pirate, aye, but not foolishly greedy.

Anamaria lives in her ship's embrace, her captain follows his queen's whims, and the sea?

The sea smiles upon her daughters and sons.


End file.
